Consulting A Nail Artist
by LovingPillow
Summary: Kei wants to do nail art for Kiri so he shows up at her house every Saturday evening. Of course, the others can't find out otherwise Kei won't get to keep Kiri to himself.
1. Sudden Manicure

Kiri opened the door when she saw Kei standing outside with his nail art tool box. She didn't question why he showed up, but led him into her house. It was obvious that he had wanted to work on nail art if he brought his tool box with him here.

"Sit down, sit down." Kei quickly said when Kiri made to get up and bring several life-sized hand mannequins for him to work on. Kiri sat back down and she watched as Kei organized his tools so that he knew where they were when he'd need them.

She watched as he got up and came back with a basin of warm water. He then carefully soaked her hands in the water until he was sure it was moist. After that, he squeezed some lotion onto his hands and gently spread them over her fingers. It took half an hour to an hour until he was done with this, but they both didn't notice since it didn't feel that long. Once Kei was done applying the lotion, he smiled brightly and grasped onto Kiri's left pinky. He had planned out so many designs for her, so he was going to take his time off on Saturdays to apply them on her.

As Kei worked on her nails, Kiri felt that it was weird having her nails done (in general), but if Kei wanted to practice, then she'd let it be. Once he was done with her right ring finger, he moved onto her pinky. Kei was so into the nail art that he didn't notice Kiri's soft expression. She herself hadn't noticed but once she did, she went back to her neutral expression. As if on cue, Kei had looked up. He blinked in curiosity as he held her pretty pinky, "Kiri-chan, do you have someone you like?" Kei asked and when she shook her head, he gave a pout, "My magic won't be complete if I don't write down a name!" Kei complained as he looked down to her pinky. Kiri turned her head to hide her smile from Kei; it wasn't good to let people (aside from Kanako) know of her capability to smile. "Then write your name or something, it's only for practice isn't it?" Kiri asked nonchalantly. She honestly didn't expect him to do it, but he did while smiling happily. When he leaned back with a satisfied expression, Kiri made to get up but he stopped her.

"I have to take a picture so I know how the design looks." Kei said as he took out his digital camera. He then told Kiri to hold out her hands in midair but she didn't do it right so he had to position her hands himself. Once he was satisfied with how her hands were placed, he took a picture and nodded to himself. "What should I name this design, Kiri-chan?" Kei asked as he held onto her hand and looked at the design he applied over her nails. He didn't notice that she was blushing, but he did notice that she was silent. "Kiri-chan?" Kei questioned and he looked up to see her neutral face; no signs of a blush anywhere.

"Should I name this design after you?"

The blush returned ten-fold.

"Kiri-chan?!"

* * *

**There you have it! The first attempt of a Kiri-Kei fic written by me :3 This was absolutely fun to write, and you can imagine what happens after Kei shouts Kiri's name x) I honestly had to research about the manicure treatments and all of that, but I just couldn't write it. Not much was revealed from wiki so I had to make do with what I read and what I knew. Hope you enjoyed reading this, it's incomplete though~**


	2. Hiding From Me?

"K-Kiri-chan! Y-you nails!" Kanako exclaimed when they walked to school together. Kiri nodded but kept silent. "T-they're very pretty..." Kanako said as she looked down to her plain nails. Kiri placed her hand on top of Kanako's hand, and smiled softly when Kanako looked up, "You don't have to worry about having plain nails. They're very pretty even without applying nail art." Kiri said and Kanako smiled happily. It seems her mood returned to normal.

Kei was watching the door as he continued chewing the snacks he received from his fans. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see Kiri (and her nails; he hoped that she hadn't taken them off). Kenichiro was here, but Kiri had yet to show up. He was starting to feel glum.

"Ah? Hello?"

Kei looked up when he saw Kenichiro pick up his phone. _Was that Kiri-chan calling him? Is she nearby?_ He questioned and looked at the door; as if that would make Kiri show up.

"Oh...alright, I understand." Kei watched as Kenichiro bowed to them, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I must go now." He then left leaving Kei is another slump. He wasn't energetic without his dose of seeing Kiri _at least_ once. Sunday had been a torture for him but he was able to go through the day because of the photo he took of her (and her nails).

"I guess I'll have to wait until Saturday..." Kei muttered to himself.

* * *

Kenichiro stared in awe as Kiri waved to him. "Did Minami-san do that for you?" Kenichiro questioned, recognizing the style of his nail art. It even included a name, but he couldn't read it since it blended so perfectly with the background. Kiri nodded and she quickly hid her hands in her sleeves; she had gotten so used to the nails that she didn't think about hiding them. "They look very pretty." Kenichiro praised and Kiri smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course they do."

Kanako smiled to herself; she was witnessing the beginning of Kiri's first crush. She was excited for her friend, and happy that Kiri found someone she liked. _But how did it happen?_ She wondered but kept the questions to herself as she sped up her pace to catch up with her two friends. All she could do now was watch the love unfold before her eyes.


	3. Can't Wait Any Longer

Kei burst into Kiri's classroom and he plopped down before her desk. His eyes were filled with tears as he stared up at her; as if he were a puppy targeted by mean kids. "You haven't been coming to the SP room for three days!" Kei whined, revealing the reason he was visiting Kiri's classroom. Kiri imagined Kei with puppy ears and she let out an amused smile while mentally thanking Shimatarou and his family store's 88 yen products. She had gotten rid of the nails during those three days of searching for nail polish remover, which was hard to find in a store filled with a ton of things to sell.

In the midst of Kei's whining and Kiri's musing, Kanako had produced her camera before quietly taking a picture (neither noticed) so that she could place it in her newest album: Koshiba Kiri and Minami Kei's Path To Romance. She was glad that she had gotten a picture of Kiri's nails before they were removed – her right pinky nail had Kei's name on it.

Kei stopped whining when he grabbed a hold of Kiri's hand. His eyes traveled down her nails and he gave a pout. _She took them off!_ He thought in disappointment. Kiri mentally chuckled as he questioned why she took the nail art off. "I can't cut hair with them." Kiri said with a neutral expression, though she was lying since she could cut hair normally despite having the nail art on. Kei frowned as he thought about putting nail art on the nails she wouldn't disturb while cutting hair.

Kanako smiled to herself as she took another picture to put in the album — Kei holding Kiri's hand while frowning in thought as Kiri muses at his expression. _The album will be their wedding present._ Kanako thought and sighed in happiness for the two. She was happy that Kiri was claiming someone who would cherish her, despite her indifference and neutrality.

"Earth to Kanako."

Kanako blinked as she shook her head from her thoughts. She smiled at Kiri and wondered where Kei was. "Wasn't Minami-san here just now?" Kanako questioned and Kiri shrugged, as if she didn't have the answer. "Did he say anything before he left?" Kanako questioned on as she thought about him professing his love to Kiri, which caused her to smile brightly.

Kiri glanced at the expression on Kanako's face when she mentioned Kei. _Kanako likes Kei? That's interesting._ Kiri thought and she broke her friend's train of thought once more, "He didn't say anything, but he did say bye to you before he left." Kiri answered and mused as Kanako blushed brightly. _Interesting indeed._ Kiri thought as the bell rang.

Lunch was finally over.

Kiri thought Kanako liked Kei.

But in the end, it's just a misunderstanding between the two.


End file.
